Memories of the Forsaken
by Do I Really Exist
Summary: Ganondorf has been sentenced to an eternity in the Sacred Realm, and looks back on the reasons of his terrible quest for power.
1. Alone

_**Alone. Forsaken. Alienated.**_

_**You are doomed to spend an eternity in isolation.

* * *

**_

**Ganondorf awoke, if you could call it that; rather, he opened his eyes after several long, grueling hours of keeping them closed. There was no sleep here; all he could do was to sit quietly and think about his mistakes, his failures. He had been banished forever to the place that he had once fought so cunningly and terribly to reach. The irony of it all almost amused him, that he had been condemned to what he previously desperately, almost insanely, wanted to reach.**

**After arriving in his prison, he soon came upon a sobering fact:**

**He was destined to spend an eternity doing nothing.**

**Ganondorf's actions would have been horrible to watch, if any soul had been around to see them; For seven long years he sprinted madly along the barren earth, looking for a way to escape his confinement, only to discover that the ground he tread had no respite, and was an earthen brown for as far as his eyes could see. Depression setting in afterwards, he sulked for 2 years, and then made various attempts at suicide for a full year. He smiled half-heartedly at this, for he had many an hour longed to be immortal; but now it had become his doom. **

**So, after beginning to see that emotions were as useless in the Sacred Realm as they had been in Hyrule, he decided upon complete apathy, and had resolved to spend the rest of eternity not thinking or caring about anything.**

**This continued for about 200 years.**

**Completely against his will, Ganondorf soon began to think, thinking about things that he had not thought of even when he was still mortal: the reasons for his actions. He thought about why he had committed to evils of monstrous quality, why he had so thoughtlessly slaughtered thousands of innocent citizens, why he crushed all in his never ending quest for power. He began to wonder if this was his true punishment, and not the imprisonment.

* * *

**

**A/N: Please read and review, I would like to know whether or not I should continue!**


	2. Burned

_Burning. Flaming. Scorching._

_Death has come for you, young one._

Screaming in the night. Long, piercing screams of agony. Shrieks of terror. Short, shrill screams, cut off quickly by a crash. Ganondorf realized that his peaceful dream had erupted into a nightmare when he had been awakened by one of these screams.

Of course, the beam collapsing onto his knees had also done its part to rouse him.

Pain shot out from Ganondorf's legs as he struggled to remove the flaming wood that had trapped him. Finally succeeding in freeing himself, he realized with horror that the soft material of his blankets had quickly caught fire after being touched by the hunk of wood that had fallen from above. Tearing out of his bed, he made the mistake of stepping directly into a ruby flame to his right, and this was added to the pain that he already felt in his kneecaps. Ganondorf heard another scream, and this time he was horrified by the recognition that he felt; this voice, while it may have been shrieking, was inevitably his mothers. And, to add to his fears, it came from the floor above him, which all of the flaming debris was falling from.

He raced towards the stairs, and to his relief he found that they had not yet been destroyed; while bits of them were aflame, it was still possible for him to ascend them. He raced up the stairs several at a time, nearly hitting his head on a low beam above him.

At the top of the steps, his eyes were met with a maddening sight: his mother's body, horribly convulsing and twisting upon her flaming mattress. And then he heard the screams; Oh, the screams. Piercing, deafening screams, screams of pain and terror, all morphed together into one, bloodcurdling scream. Ganondorf saw his mother's eyes, wide with terror, glance at him, begging for help, mercy, anything; and then, she was delivered from her suffering.

Ganondorf watched, dumbfounded, as the ceiling above his mother collapsed, abruptly cutting her screams short. He stared, dazed, his gaze transfixed on the place where he knew his mother's corpse lay. For what seemed to be an eternity he watched as the angry red flames burned the thing he cherished most in the world to ash.

Oddly enough, his mother's untimely demise brought the promise that he would continue to live: the beam that had collapsed onto her formed a ramp onto the roof of their abode. After he realized that this was his only way of escaping, Ganondorf raced up the rafter, splintering his heels as he ran. When he reached the roof of his house, he jumped from the building onto the nearby mountain, twisting his ankle as he hit the ground. By now, people had crowded around the burning building, and surrounded Ganondorf when they saw him jump; however, they did not block his view before he saw a black cloak whip around the side of the mountain.

The last thing Ganondorf saw that night was a pair of large, gloved hands coming towards him…


End file.
